


Impersonation（又名：今天格林德沃的演技进步了吗？）

by Ashley_wynn



Series: AllHailBurnoel translated fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awww please return his big brother to Cinnamon Roll Newt, But this time he impersonated Theseus Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, M/M, Nervous Newt Scamander, Newt is looking for his big brother
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: For the Prompt - Grindelwald gets the vision about an Obscurial (may or may not be Credence), but finds its in England, not America, so he impersonated Theseus Scamander instead of Percival Graves. Newt returns home and finds that his brother is acting kind of weird, and eventually figures it out.Grindelwald‘看见’那个默然者（可以是Credence也可以不是）在英国，不是美国，所以他伪装成Theseus而不是Percival。Newt回到家发现他哥哥有些奇怪，然后得出这个哥哥是个假货的结论。





	Impersonation（又名：今天格林德沃的演技进步了吗？）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantastic Drabbles and Where To Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702018) by [AllHailBurnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel). 



> 译话：作者有二设，英国魔法部跟美国魔法国会一样设有魔法安全部，同时也保留了法律执行司。

“Seus？”Newt踏进哥哥的公寓后随手把门关上的时候喊了一声。他暂时还没见到对方，但是他已经开始觉得有点古怪。他至少有两个月没有见到Theseus了，然而一个月前收到了最后一封信后他就一直没听到哥哥的近况。这也是他今天决定登门拜访的理由。

 

Theseus是个习惯的动物，这一点尤其凸显在和Newt有关的事情上。他就像是时钟运行规律的指针一样每两个星期就要给他寄一封信，里面写了他生活上的一切事情，非常细节的，然后还会问起他的近况。打从Newt第一次因为被霍格沃兹开除而踏出英国到处去旅行之后他们就开始了这种互相寄信的模式，并且这些年下来Theseus的信从来没有缺席过，一次都没有。

 

甚至是在Theseus为了魔法部在进行卧底任务的期间他也想了个法子寄出用暗号写成的信，以防自己的假身份被曝光。一想到这个，Newt的担忧就变得合理了——至少他心里是这么认为的——他一个月前寄出去的信没有得到回复，然后在下一个星期的时候他也没有收到Theseus惯例的‘告知日常’的信，然后Newt的第二封信也如同上一封那样石沉大海。

 

Harold，Theseus最得用的那只猫头鹰，总能在世界的任何一个角落找到他，甚至在寄出那最后一封信之后拒绝离开他。Newt在看到这样的情形时其实已经想马上回去伦敦了，可是他被一群企图偷猎一只年轻的公囊毒豹的偷猎者耽误了行程。

 

等到他终于让Ares和Nancy稳定下来之后，他立刻马不停蹄地赶回了英国，为此还找上了一个曾经欠他一份恩情的人让他帮忙准备一个未注册的非法的门钥匙，供他回到伦敦。

 

这非常的诡异，在他走进Theseus的公寓时，这并不是因为他太久没来了，而是因为他的哥哥没有在第一时间出来迎接他。一般上Theseus会在听到门响的那一刻就马上冲出来给他一个亲亲，再来一个有力的拥抱。这种回应会在他很长一段时间没上门拜访之后比以往来得更甚。

 

然而，在他走得更里面且喊了他的哥哥两次之后，他还是没有得到回应。直到他走到Theseus书房的门口时他才得到了一些提示证明Theseus真的在家。

 

他书房的门是锁着的，这并不是很出奇的事情，但是出奇的是，那道门不仅被上了锁，还下了禁制。通常他哥哥下的禁制会在他想进来的时候马上就解开，只是这次这个比较特殊的禁制是为了禁制所有人，包括他，进到里面去。这间公寓里的任何一道禁制，甚至是他书房门上的，除了是Theseus为了保护他从魔法部带回来的公文所设下的之外，同时也是以防万一说Newt会为了躲开偷猎者、外国的政府官员或者一些更加‘浪漫’的理由比如被追杀之类的问题将这里当成安全屋来避难，所以理论上所有的禁制都应该对Newt开放才对。

 

他敲了敲门，再一次喊了一声Theseus。

 

悄无声息。

 

Newt沮丧地叹了口气然后从门边离开。Theseus可能是因为他离开得太久被激怒了所以才不想见他。得了，这很可能就是Theseus没再给他写信的理由！

 

可是他还是没打算走。他想至少试试看能不能做些什么，为他这几个月没有和哥哥待在一起的行为做出弥补，就算Theseus可能会因此而生气，但他说不定会看在Newt在家里的份上而略有妥协，直到他的气消下去为止。

 

事实上他没能走得太远，因为房门很快就从里面打开了，随后，哥哥让他进去的声音也传了出来。

 

于是他转过身走进了房间，‘全副武装’地准备好迎接一个预料之中会来的强烈的拥抱。但是，想象中应该迎面而来的拥抱并没有出现，这大大的出乎他的意料，他看见他的哥哥沉默地坐在大书桌后面。

 

看来他是真的很生气啊，鉴于他从未见过他哥哥这个样子，就算是得知父母去世的时候都没有过。“Seus？”他犹豫地开口道，靠在门边不知道该不该躲起来。

 

Theseus听到他的声音后猛地抬起头来，有那么一秒钟Newt觉得他从哥哥的眼神里看到了些微的空白，像是他完全不认识自己一样，但下一秒又不见了。他的哥哥从椅子上站起来，绕过桌子走到他面前，脸上扬起一抹微笑，可是那笑意完全不达眼底。

 

老实说，那看起来像是某人戴着Theseus模样的面具。他的脸确实看起来跟往常那副‘噢我弟弟终于回家了每一分每一秒我都要和他待在一起求求他留在家里久一些’一模一样，但是他的眼神很奇怪。Newt莫名地觉得他哥哥与其说是真正地为他的到来而喜悦，更不如说是在呆板地执行名为‘这个时候需要觉得高兴’的任务所以才觉得高兴。

 

那甚至不是他哥哥偶尔会因为工作太多感到疲惫而露出的困倦、茫然的眼神，而是一个近乎空虚得毫无感情，还深埋着一点点恼火的眼神。

 

就连他后来被哥哥拥抱着的感觉也是完全不对劲的。

 

Theseus在拥抱他时向来都有一种特殊的方式，尤其是在这种这种久别重逢的时刻。他会先张开双臂走近他，他的身躯会稍微向左倾斜，他会歪着头看向他。他会放慢脚步地向他走来，这样如果Newt不想被拥抱的话他还有足够的时间可以向后退去几步——当然Newt从来都是站定定等着他哥拥抱他——而且他在中途还会做几个手势，试图劝诱他主动走向自己的怀抱。

 

这一次，他的哥哥什么都没有做到。或者更准确地说，他做完了以上所说的一切，但全都是 _错的_ 。

 

他的哥哥一直是个遵从习惯的动物，所以他是不可能偏离于自己的习惯的，就像是一只野生囊毒豹从来都不会偏离于自己的狩猎轨道一样。

 

这个人，尽管他费了很大力气去模仿Theseus的行为举止，也很显然不是他的哥哥。他的双臂确实是张开的，可是角度不对；他的手臂的弧度几乎像是手腕上吊着铅块一样。他的头并没有歪向另一边，而是直直地瞪着他。Theseus走向他的步伐就跟以前他曾经看到过Theseus走向另一个他觉得很操蛋的魔法部官员时一模一样：那种不得不和一个令人讨厌的人打交道，而你打从心底地想把他踹到地球的另一边的感觉。

 

来自‘哥哥’的拥抱并没有让Newt产生安全感，他不觉得自己是被一个爱他的人欢迎回家，在这个伪装者的怀抱里，他觉得自己像是在冰冷的监狱里一样受尽折磨。

 

他抱住他的方式比他走近他的方式错得更离谱，真正的Theseus一向都是一只手放在他的肩膀上，另一只手会穿过他的手臂落在他的腰上，这样Newt会舒服一些，不会有被困在怀里的感觉。他那只手会缠着他的腰，手掌落在他的屁股上；而上面的手会在他的背上足足拍四下，不多也不少。之所以是四拍是因为这四拍的时间刚好就是Theseus的脸庞蹭在Newt的卷发上的时间，之后他就会退开点距离对他笑笑；这个时间段既可以让Theseus得到对他而言分量足够的身体接触，同时也不至于久到Newt会不自在到逃之夭夭。

 

男人的双臂围绕在Newt的两旁，像熊抱一样把他的双手都夹在里边让他无法动弹。而且他的脸颊贴在自己的头顶上太久了，搞得他不自在地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只想立刻逃离开来。

 

Newt想不顾一切地拉开他们俩之间的距离，但最后他还是勉强控制住自己不要去强行挣脱那个怀抱，他知道一旦他这么做了，这个假扮成自己哥哥的人马上就能察觉到自己已经露馅了。

 

“还好吗，Newt？”Theseus放开Newt的同时，一边问道一边走回到书桌后坐下。又一个错误。通常如果他离开家里超过一个月，刚回来的头一两天Theseus会像一块牛皮糖一样一直待在他身边。如果是真正的Theseus，他会马上带着Newt离开书房转去客厅，用那只会轻拍他背后的手按在他的肩膀上让他坐在沙发上，然后他会去给他们俩都泡上一杯蓝莓茉莉茶。他在这么做的时候还会站在厨房的门口，紧紧地盯着他，确保他不会突然又消失不见。

 

Newt暗自深呼吸一口然后坐到Theseus书桌前的一张椅子上，他还把箱子从手边移到自己的腿上，这样好歹给了他一些安慰。“我很好，我是回来看看你为什么没给我回信了。”

 

冒牌Theseus的手扭动了一下，接着就有些烦躁地摆弄着他西装袖口上的链扣。又错了——Theseus从来不去摆弄他的链扣，他一般上只会去碰他挂在胸前口袋的签字笔，因为他是一个非常依赖触觉记忆的人所以他根本不会去搞砸他那一身齐齐整整的装扮。而他手上的动作完全可以解释成自己要签一份文件或是检阅一份重要的报告。

 

“非常抱歉，”他哥哥的声音听起来软化了一些，但是他能感觉出其内还是意料之外的僵硬而毫无感情。“我这阵子一直疲于应付魔法部的工作，Newt，Grindelwald那一堆破事把我的时间占了个满满当当。”他那个没有什么情感的声音里倒是在这时掺杂了一点点的幽默了。

 

那个认知就像快艇撞上冰山一样狠狠地撞进他的脑袋里。他或许能马上就看出来面前这个人是个冒牌货，但他从来没有哪一刻有认真想过那个伪装者是 _Gellert Grindelwald_ 这个可能性。他一开始做过最坏的假设是，可能是Grindelwald的某一个追随者试图渗入魔法部以便可以阻挠魔法部对黑魔王的调查，但是现在这么一想，他又觉得这个可能性非常的合理。他的哥哥不仅是法律执行司的司长，同时也是魔法安全部的部长。这意味着不管是什么人坐上了他的位子，都能得到他哥哥庞大的权力，并且还可以检阅魔法部里几乎所有的文件，当然，更重要的是，他完全可以介入现在正在进行的关于Grindelwald的所有调查、线人姓名、和一切相关的证据。

 

他的哥哥是一个有着强大实力的战士，也有一个说法是他是魔法部公认最强的那个，所以如果是Grindelwald的追随者的话，那至少得有好几个人来才可以拿下他然后夺取他的身份。

 

这一切的一切让Newt最终得出了一个结论：他正和本世纪最糟糕也是最强大的黑魔王同处一室。

 

Newt对于这个结论完全束手无策。他根本不晓得他哥哥现在在哪里，他到底是生是死，而他现在唯一最想要的竟然是他哥哥的拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Beta 阿央 阿九 我cp


End file.
